


Помощник

by NecRomantica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: У Кита неожиданная проблема





	Помощник

—…А потом он прямо передо мной взорвался, но как я круто увернулся, а? — говорит Лэнс и только тогда замечает неладное. — Ты шлем-то снимать будешь?

Кит молчит, только копошится, отвернувшись, и в голову приходит догадка, которую Лэнс немедленно озвучивает:

— Ты что, подстригся? Состриг маллет? Черт, я должен это видеть!

— И не мечтай! — бурчит Кит.

— Все равно ведь увижу! Не волнуйся, хуже маллета ничего быть не может, хотя если наголо…

Он усмехается, и Кит оборачивается, смотрит зло:

— Я не стригся, не мечтай!

— Тогда чего не снимаешь шлем? — хмурится Лэнс.

— Я пытаюсь, — бормочет Кит и снова принимается возиться с электронной застежкой. — Заело что-то.

— Дай попробую, — Лэнс тут же подходит, и хотя Кит всем лицом показывает, что не желает, чтобы Лэнс помогал, кого и когда это останавливало?

В конце концов Кит покорно замирает, Лэнс поддевает защелку пальцами, и тот шипит недовольно:

— Кожу прищемил, придурок!

— Прости!

— И теперь, по-моему, только туже стало!

— Да я еще ничего не сделал! Стой смирно! — командует Лэнс, и прежде чем Кит покорно запрокидывает голову, замечает веселый блеск в его глазах.

Да уж, ситуация тупее не придумаешь, но Лэнс справится. Раз Кит не смог, Лэнс просто обязан. Он дергает зажим — единственный способ избавиться от этой штуки, если не срабатывает электроника, — но ничего не выходит. Только Кит мелко трясется, и явно не от холода.

— Может, зубами? — размышляет вслух Лэнс, и Кит смеется в голос. Кит. Смеется. Когда, со всеми своими загонами, по идее, должен беситься. Лэнс бы обвел этот день красным цветом в календаре и отмечал ежегодно как праздник, если бы у них был календарь.

— Ты надо мной ржешь или вот над этим всем? — уточняет Лэнс. — Потому что если надо мной, то учти, я могу позвать Ханка, и он точно снимет с тебя этот аквариум. Вместе с головой.

— Не надо Ханка, — давится хохотом Кит. — Он еще бензопилу предложит.

— Именно! — кивает Лэнс. — А у нас тут есть бензопила?

— А тебе зачем?

— Так хорошая же идея!

— Если и есть, я лучше до конца жизни в шлеме прохожу, чем подпущу тебя с ней к себе.

— А Ханка?

— И Ханка.

— Тогда терпи, — Лэнс снова заставляет Кита откинуть голову и цепляет зажим зубами, тянет, надавливает, случайно касается языком шеи Кита, и к металлическому привкусу примешивается солоноватый, приятный.

— Щекотно, — вздрагивает Кит, но не отталкивает, напротив, прижимается ближе, почти вминаясь в Лэнса всем телом. Это немного мешает, потому что уводит мысли совсем в другом направлении, и Лэнсу приходится удерживать того на месте за плечи.

— Ну давай! — выдавливает он сквозь стиснутые зубы, пробуя снова.

— Нас Пидж сфотографировала. Раз сто. Это же ничего, да? — усмехается Кит.

На этот раз Лэнс отшатывается сам, вертится по сторонам, но никого не замечает. А когда поворачивается обратно к Киту, тот снова ржет.

— Знаешь, каждая такая шутка на шаг приближает тебя к бензопиле, — хмурится он.

— Тут нет бензопилы, — спокойно говорит Кит. — И я не шутил.

— Серьезно?

— Ага. Она успела смотаться.

— Нужно придумать, как стереть фотки, — вспыхивает Лэнс.

— Сперва придумай, как снять этот чертов шлем, — напоминает Кит.

— А, да, точно!

Лэнс возвращается к злополучному зажиму и концентрирует на нем все внимание. Что непросто, потому что он то и дело касается языком кожи Кита, и тот вздрагивает каждый раз, но уже явно не от щекотки. В бедро Лэнсу упирается что-то очень твердое, и это явно не огнестрел, которым Кит в жизни не пользовался.

— Слушай, а может, оставим так? — вздыхает Лэнс после очередной неудачной попытки. — Вроде и неплохо. Я вижу твое прекрасное лицо и не вижу ужасный маллет, красота!

— Да, давай оставим, — соглашается Кит. — И трахаться ты будешь с правой рукой, пока не вернешься на Землю, а это случится… ой, прости, не знаю, когда. Может, тебе уже девяносто стукнет.

— Эй!

— Ну а что? Я могу случайно травмировать тебя шлемом, — резонно замечает Кит и улыбается. — Зато кровать будет целиком моя, красота!

— Так, заткнись! Я его сниму, — твердо произносит Лэнс и предпринимает очередную попытку.

Которая внезапно увенчивается успехом. Зажим ослабевает, совсем чуть-чуть, но этого хватает, чтобы Кит стянул шлем и блаженно затряс головой.

— Свобода!

Лэнс облизывает губы, на нижней выступила капелька крови — кажется, порезался, пока старался спасти свою полноценную половую жизнь. Но Кит улыбается с таким облегчением, и Лэнс сразу забывает, что собирался сказать, на какие жертвы пошел ради него.

— Ну что, поедим и в койку, спасенный от аквариума на голове? — спрашивает он, притягивая Кита к себе и легко касаясь языком влажных губ.

— Поедим и выкрадем у Пидж камеру, — напоминает Кит. — А потом можно и в койку.

И отвечает на поцелуй.


End file.
